The World of Nightmares
by Highliez
Summary: When a strange trio is united, they pledge to stop Solaris once and for all.
1. Prologue

Preston wondered why he wasn't aging. It was a simple question, really. If you figured out that basically you're immortal now, wouldn't you be wondering how the hell it was possible?

So there he was, in Tails' workshop, having tests ran on him. Everyone so far had no idea how it had happened, so he was there. In the smartest genius on Earth's lab, who he just so happened to convinently know. He seriously thought someone was out there to get him.

His heart skipped a beat when Tails ran out with the results. "So, Preston," Tails said, "it appears that you are aging, but very slowly. This is due to the huge amount of chaos energy in your body, which you absorbed from using the chaos emeralds."

"So, how slowly is my body aging, Tails?" Preston asked.

"Your body is slowed down to 1/20th of it's normal speed. Therefore..."

"So basically, one year to my body is twenty years to the rest of the world?" Preston concluded. His suspicions were proven correct when Tails said something along the lines of, 'Basically, yeah.' The fifteen - year old groaned. His life was going to be a lot different from now on...

60 Years Later...

Preston, now 18, rushed towards Sonic's house with tears in his eyes. Everyone he used to know had passed away, except for Sonic. Preston suspected it was because of his passion to live life to it's fullest. Sonic and Preston now hanged out a lot now, but Preston feared that the 80 - year old hedgehog was getting weaker by the day.

His fears were proven correct when Sonic's entire family was at his bedside as he walked in. Preston felt like sitting down, crying, and never getting up again.

Sonic was dying.

Preston could feel Sonic's life force grow weaker and weaker, and now he could barely sense it at all. He quickly rushed to the hedgehog's side, the rest of Sonic's family taking little notice of him. He noticed that the elderly hedgehog had just finished speaking to his family. Sonic then noticed Preston, and urged him to come closer.

"Preston..." the elder said. "It's you..."

"Yes, it's me. But...you're the only person I have left, Sonic. Please don't leave me." the teenager begged. He didn't count Shadow, as he rarely spoke to him and was artificially created, therefore not really alive. The hedgehog just smiled.

"Everything must go Preston. But I will never leave you completely. I will live on in your dreams, your mind, your heart." Preston felt like screaming. How could he say that when he was about to die and leave the only person he knew who wasn't dead alone?!

"Sonic... I'll miss you so much. I don't want you to die. I can still remember you from when you were a teenager. Those memories will never fade from my mind."

"Preston. I know that we will meet again. Just remember...I love you...brother." By this time Preston was crying, not even trying to hold it back anymore. He didn't care what happened to him. A meteoroid could hit the planet and wipe out all life, but he wouldn't care if Sonic was alright. He was the only thing Preston cared about anymore.

"Sonic, we didn't spend enough time together! We didn't go on enough adventures together! We didn't get to hang out enough together!"

"Preston, you would still say those words even if we did do all those things more." Preston knew this was true, and that it was only fair death may claim Sonic now. The blue blur had done everything he had wanted to do in his life. Life had been kind to him. But Preston knew he couldn't wipe away all those feelings no matter what.

"Sonic. All those things we did together..." Preston then had a bunch of flashbacks in a matter of milliseconds of everything they had done, every positive moment, every moment when Preston thought evil would win, and sonic simply brushed it off by making a joke and making one of those stupid grins that Preston missed so much, yet would never come back. "I just wanted to say...thank you. For saving me from a life of torture, for saying everything was gonna be all right, for letting me have those adventures. I just wish...that we could relive them." Sonic smiled.

"Preston...your welcome...I hope we can still have those memories, forever and ever." Sonic's voice was fading away, and his emerald eyes were dimming. "Goodbye...brother." Sonic then went completely slack. Preston's tears just fell harder as he hugged his best friend who was now in peace.

"I'm sorry..." He said. Then he ran out of the house, out of the city that was once Mystic Ruins, out of Station Square. Then he cried harder than he had ever cried before, more than anyone had ever cried before.

The evil god Solaris, seeing that everyone who could've stopped him was now dead, appeared, and burnt the city, the forest, and everything else. The cries of the people could now be heard everywhere across the globe.

Preston got up, still crying, now for his home and for everyone on the Earth. Then he saw a Sonic banner being destroyed by the flames, and a newfound strength soared through his chaos energy - filled veins.

"I'll be back." He said. It was not just words, not just a goodbye, not even a threat. It was a promise to all those people on the Earth who were suffering, and to Sonic also. Then he turned away from the city and ran far away.

Life was a bitch sometimes.

*LINE BREAK*

There you go! The prologue! I was crying while writing this, but I knew I had to write this or else the story wouldn't make any sense. Any review? Pleeeaaase? Oh, and btw, I don't own any characters except for Preston. Sega does.


	2. Chapter 1: Long Time No See!

Silver's POV

140 Years Later...

Silver was floating around his ruined hometown. He wished this had never happened. The city was on fire. Not in one place, not in two places, but in literally the entire city, even the ground. There were no survivors in sight, though Silver wondered how he was born if there was no one here.

"Except for those two, that is." Silver thought. He had seen two shadows running around the city recently. He had no idea who those people looked like, but he needed to find out. He landed on a building and got up.

Silver looked around. He had seen one of those things again. He braced himself for a fight, but then...

WHOOSH! A column of flame was thrown past him, narrowly missing him. He looked at where it came from, but then he realized he couldn't move.

"Alright, answer my questions quickly, hedgehog," a female voice said. "One: Why are you here? Two: What were you planning? And three: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I'm here because I've been seeing you around here lately, I don't have anything planned, and MY NAME IS SILVER DUMBASS!" Silver yelled. He had totally lost it with this girl. The girl released him, apparently thinking he wasn't a threat. That just made Silver angrier. He looked at his attacker, and froze. She was a purple cat, with the same type of shoes and gloves that he owned. Her fur at her head stuck up a bit, kept in place by a red headband. Silver was too stunned to see the color of her eyes.

"No Silver, come on, you can't be falling for this girl already." Silver thought. The girl examined Silver, and the angry look in her eyes softened, but only for a second.

"Well, I guess I can let you go..." She said. Just then, the other shadow ran past Silver. He immediately came back to his senses.

"We have to catch that shadow, could you help?" Silver asked. The girl responded by running towards the shadow, as did Silver. The shadow then stopped. Silver was so taken aback by this that he tripped and fell.

"Who are you?" Silver asked the mysterious figure.

"I," he said, "am Preston."

*LINE BREAK*

Yeah, I know big surprise. But the upcoming chapters will be more exciting...

Can you review too? Please? Oh and I only own Preston, all other Characters Sega owns.


	3. A FIGHT OF DA AGES! (Not Really)

_**XXXX XX, 2XXX**_

**_Blaze's POV_**

* * *

Blaze stared at the figure. He looked like a human - but she had never seen one. Only myth and legends had told her about them. He had black hair and emerald - blue eyes. He was wearing silver - grey gloves, red and white shoes, a leather jacket, torn jeans, and a mechanical (futuristic) eyepatch. He looked like he was in his twenties.

_He's about twice my age,_ Blaze thought.

"So," the hedgehog named Silver said. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" The human named Preston said. "Maybe because I don't want the world to literally be hell?"

Silver growled. "I could see that, Einstein. But what I mean is why come to me?"

Preston looked confused. "You remind me of someone, you know."

"Gee, that helps me a lot." Silver sarcastically said. "Now answer my question."

"Fine, Silvo. Maybe because you're the only person here who's alive besides Blazy?"

"My name's Silver."

"Whatever, Silvy."

"Did you just me that?"

"I don't know, did I?"

"You little -"

"CEASE ARGUING!" I commanded. My voice was so powerful and commanding that the two males shivered. They did. "Okay," I said. "It seems that we have a common enemy and cause: to defeat Solaris. We need to work as a group if we want to succeed."

"Fine, Blazy." Preston said.

"Alright, Blaze." Silver said with hesitation.

"It seems that we need to get to the core off the planet if we want to defeat the real Solaris. We should start now. And Preston, why do you keep calling me Blazy?" I asked.

"CAUSE WE'RE SONIC HEROES!" he answered. Me and Silver just looked at him blankly. "Nevermind." He muttered.

* * *

**Highliez: That's this chapter, folks!**

**Older Preston: Wait, are you trying to make me and Blaze a couple just so Silver can get angry?**

**Highliez: Maybe.**

**Blaze: Hey, why is this chapter so short?**

**Silver: Because he's stupid?**

**Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Gamma, Young Preston, Mephelis: Maybe. Oh and by the way we just told you that we're going to be in this story!**

**Highliez: I only own Preston and the story, Sega owns everything else.**


End file.
